Kiss the Girl
by chloetana
Summary: Raven and BB watch a sappy Disney movie and bond. Better then the summary  I hope!  Added another chapter :  Enjoy! R & R!
1. Kiss the Girl

"Guys!"

Beat Boy ran into the room with a huge smile plastered on his face. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all looked up. Raven kept on reading.

"The best movie in the history of best movies has come out! And because you guys are awesome, I went out and got it for the weekend! You can thank me later. But right now, drum roll please!" Cyborg began slapping his thighs. "Its… Very Scary! The Wicked Scary sequel!"

Cyborg jumped up and ran over to Beast Boy, and stared at the DVD in his hands with glassy eyes. "Good one Grass Stain!" he exclaimed happily. Starfire and Robin glanced at each other and smiled. They were happy to have a movie they could cuddle to, and as much as Robin hated to admit it, that was the only reason he liked horror movies.

Beast Boy watched Raven's expression carefully. It went from shock to fear, the from fear to nervous, then back to her usual monotonious face, the one she used without any emotion in it at all. He knew she would kill him if he talked about it in front of everyone, so when she got up and walked off to the kitchen, he followed her.

As she made her tea, he went up and spoke.

"Raven, if you're scared, you don't have to watch it. Its okay. Just say you have to go pick up a book or something. Or you can leave at the scary bits."

She looked at him with her expressionless face. "I'm not afraid. Beast Boy, I saw the other movie that was pretty scary. However, that was on a rainy day, and now it is a sunny, light day. I had also run out of my non-caffeinated tea, so I was up all night. Finally, I am over my fears of that alien murderer." And with that, she stalked off.

"Sure Raven. Whatever you say." Beast Boy mumbled, following her out.

All the Titans stumbled out of the T Car and into the Supermarket. Robin and Starfire left for drinks. Robin was just there to supervise Starfire. Last time they had trusted Starfire to get snacks, she came back with dried eggs, Guava Jelly, not to mention sauerkraut and 17 bottles of mustard.

Beast Boy was getting his tofu snacks, and Raven was getting her tea. Cyborg thought he should go to the actual movie cinema and get some fresh popcorn and caramel nuts. So they had no car. Sadly, Robin and Starfire had decided that they would romantically walk home and that meant Beast Boy and Raven were stuck at the supermarket. And Raven would fly home, but just as she was about to leave, she heard a voice.

"RAVEN!" Suddenly she was swarmed by crazy gothic fans who were eager to see her magic with their own eyes.

Beast boy saw the whole thing. He ran up and grabbed her arm and they sprinted off to a port-a-loo while being chased by fan girls and goths. They ran inside and Raven teleported them home. They tumbled out of a portal and right into the living room. On top of Starfire and Robin. Making out. Robin glared. "Friends! It is most glorious to see you here! We were thinking of the where you were getting to!" Starfire stammered. "Of course you were" Raven smirked, and set up the food. Luckily, this time, there were chips, soda and lollies, plus a big takeaway bag full of burgers for Cyborg.

"Sweet"

By the time Cyborg got back, it was past 8 o clock. The Titans settled down on the couch. Robin and Starfire had one end of the couch, then it was Raven, then Beast boy, and finally Cyborg. He sat down, and Beast Boy set up the movie.

As the movie went on, Beast boy watched Raven tensing up more and more and he saw that she was scared. When the girl screamed, raven jumped into Beast Boy, and hid her face in his shoulder. He hugged her while she blocked out the movie. About 5 minutes later when he realized she hadn't moved, he realized she had fallen asleep. He wouldn't have minded, except she had moved over so much she was sitting on him and he was holding her bridal style.

They stayed that way through the whole movieand sometime after the 7th and 8th murder Beast Boy , and when the credits flicked on, Everyone turned and looked at Ravenand Beast Boy sleeping. Starfire shrieked but was cut off by Robin slamming a hand over her mouth. "Well I'll be" Cyborg muttered. Beast Boy began to purr. Not snore, purr. Starfire squealed softly, then ran up to her room dragging Robin, while cyborg rolled his eyes at the sleeping couple and headed upstairs for sleep.

In the middle of the night raven woke up after a nightmare. She grabbed onto something squishy and hugged it tight, until it squaked out "Raven?"

She held it out at arms length and flicked on the lights with her magic.

"BEAST BOY? What are you..? Why am I sitting on you? What are we doing? Where is everyone?" She stammered. He blinked at her wearily. "Du-u-u-u-u-ude? Oh hey raven! You fell asleep on me I guess and I fell asleep too, and everyone left." Raven climbed off him and blushed. He looked at her cheeks. He felt happy that she was okay to blush around him. She stared at him for a while, and he stretched.

"He Rae, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked her, nervously. "First of all, my name is Raven. Second of all, yes. But it can't be scary." She shuddered, remembering her vivid nightmare. Beast Boy flicked through their Disney classics. "How bout the little mermaid?" He asked, wondering if Raven secretly did like soppy movies. His question was answered. "Yes, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone that I like these movies."

As the movie progressed, Beast Boy found himself dreaming of Raven and himself in a boat on a lagoon. Raven was having similar thoughts. When the scene began, all beast Boy could think about was kissing raven.

_There you see her__  
><em>_Sitting there across the way__  
><em>_She don't got a lot to say__  
><em>_But there's something about her__  
><em>_And you don't know why__  
><em>_But you're dying to try__  
><em>_You wanna kiss the girl_

Beast boy turned and looked at raven.

_Yes, you want her__  
><em>_Look at her, you know you do__  
><em>_It's possible she wants you, too__  
><em>_There is one way to ask her__  
><em>_It don't take a word__  
><em>_Not a single word__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl_

Raven could sense he wanted her. She wanted to kiss him too.

_Sing with me now__  
><em>_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_My, oh, my__  
><em>_Look at the boy too shy__  
><em>_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Beast boy leaned in. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes while he thought of being rejected and raven never talking to him again.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la__  
><em>_Ain't that sad__  
><em>_Ain't it shame, too bad__  
><em>_You gonna miss the girl_

He knew if he didn't she would probably never talk to him again. He looked into her violet eyes.

_You've got to kiss the girl__  
><em>_Why don't you kiss the girl__  
><em>_You gotta kiss the girl__  
><em>_Go on and kiss the girl._

She rolled her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly, smiling.


	2. Beauty and the Beast Boy

"Raven"

"Raven"

_"RAVEN!"_

Raven opened the door wearily. "Beast Boy. It is 1.37 in the morning. We defeated Dr. Light today. He drains my powers. I also ran out of tea. Go away." with that, she closed the door quickly.

But not quick enough for Beast Boy.

"C'mon Rae! Come watch a movie with me! Nobody else will. And I have the perfect one!" he whined.

Raven glared. She secretly liked watching movies with Beast Boy. This was because all the other times she would spend time with him the would end up fighting. Even after they had had that incident.

The incident. The day after they had watched the little mermaid together and when Beast Boy tried to kiss her in front of everyone, so she used her magic and hung him out the window.

Cyborg never lived it down. Nowadays if someone brought up the word Ariel, his eyes would start watering and he would hyperventilate.

It's not that Raven didn't want to kiss him, it was just she would have preferred not to do it in front of all the Titans. Including the Titans East. And you know how Kid Flash gets.

Back to the story.

"Fine" she huffed. Beast Boy grinned triumphantly and dragged her down the hall to the lounge. As they passed by Starfire's room they heard two different types of breathing.

When they passed by Cyborgs room they could hear mutterings of "My baby! My poor baby" and "I'll fix you soon, it's just a scratch. Poor baby".

Raven rolled her eyes. The two titans finally reached the living room and sat down on the couch. "So what is this 'perfect' movie you were talking about" Raven sighed, curling up in her spot.

Beast Boy grinned. He waggled his eyebrows. Dude! It's the best Disney movie ever!" At the word 'Disney' Raven sat up. Beast Boy grabbed the remote, and pressed play.

_"Tale as old as time.._

_Beauty and the Beast. "_

"what? Oh man! I got the wrong disc!" beast boy exclaimed. He turned to Raven. "I was going to get Shrek out but the lady at the video store must have given me the wrong one!" he sulked. Raven stared at him. Her upper lip and eye began twitching. There was a vein throbbing in her neck. "you think Shrek is a Disney movie" she whispered furiously. "It-it's a Dreamworks movie! They are nothing alike!" she shrieked with rage, four red eyes appearing on her forehead.

"I'm going back to bed."

Those five dreadful words Raven uttered made Beast Boy jump up and block the exit. "Nice try dummy. I can teleport. Remember? Or did you not know that too." raven growled furiously.

"Look, Rae. I'm sorry. Please watch the movie with me? I know how mug you love Disney." Beast Boy whispered the last part, in case someone heard.

Raven gave him Death Glare #3, but walked towards the couch and sat as far away as possible from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy picked up the remote and pressed play. As the movie progressed, Beast Boy realised he was being watched.

Buy every time he glanced at Raven, she would scowl at him. So he just decided to watch the movie.

Throughout the movie, while Belle and the Beast got closer and closer, so did Raven on the couch with Beast Boy. They started sitting on opposite cushions, but by the time Belle wen on the "date" with Beast, BB and Raven were sitting side by side on the couch. Beast Boy hadn't moved at all. But neither had Raven. Well. Not consciously.

At the bit where the Beast starts dancing with Belle on the date, Beast Boy noticed something small running down Raven's face. He gets his hand ready.. And slaps it. Raven screams and Beast Boy is up in the air, stuck in a Bubble of Dark Magic.

"What the _HECK_ was that?" Raven screamed.

"I thought you had a bug on your face" Beast Boy stammered.

"Oh. Well. Okay then" Raven said passively as she lowered Beast Boy down.

"Thats... Raven.. are you sure youre feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked, curiously. "Because normally I would be dead by now" he finished.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Goodnight, Beast Boy." And with that, she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Raven turned around.

"Don't go" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven glared. "Why not?" she scowled.

"Because... Because.." Beast Boy stammered as Rave raised and eyebrow. "Because it's the dance scene! the best part!" Raven turned around and made to leave. But before she could, she her a voice.

"Raven, would you care to dance?" Beast Boy muttered. She turned around and gave him a tiny smile. "I'd love to" she replied, softly. Beast Boy started hyperventilating, but put his arms around her as if they were about to waltz.

_"Tale as old as time_  
><em>True as it can be<em>  
><em>Barely even friends"<em>

As Beast Boy spun Raven around the room, she thought about their relationship. It was pretty bad. They weren't very close. And it probably wasn't very healthy. But she did really like him.

_"Then somebody bends_  
><em>Unexpectedly"<em>

He was so proud of himself for asking her to dance. He really really liked her. And he wanted it to be more official.

_"Just a little change_  
><em>Small, to say the least<em>  
><em>Both a little scared"<em>

As they danced around, Raven let out a nervous giggle. And Raven _NEVER_ giggles.

_"Neither one prepared_  
><em>Beauty and the Beast"<em>

Neither of them noticed the small crown of Titans that had gathered out in the doorway, watching the cute couple. It turned out Cyborg had checked out the security cameras to make sure the Raven and Beast Boy weren't burning the house down, and when he saw them dancing, he called and emergency meeting for all titans in the doorway.

_"Ever just the same_  
><em>Ever a surprise<em>  
><em>Ever as before<em>  
><em>Ever just as sure<em>  
><em>As the sun will rise"<em>

As they waltzed, Beast Boy whispered in Raven's ear.

"Hey Raven"

"Yes?"

"I think.. I think I like you" Beast Boy croaked.

_"Certain as the sun_  
><em>Rising in the east<em>"

"I think I like you too, Gar"

_"Tale as old as time_  
><em>Song as old as rhyme<em>  
><em>Beauty and the beast"<em>

And with that, the nervous pair looked into each others eyes and shared a special kiss, with all their friends gawping at them from the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to make this one-shot into a story! although i am awful at updating, I do aplogize in advance. Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R! and also thank you GreennaveyblueRaven for the idea! 3**


	3. A Whole New World

"So.. would you two care to explain just what happened last night?" Cyborg asked, cautiously.

It was the next morning at breakfast and Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at the table eating, nonchalantly.

Well. As nonchalantly with the other 3 titans staring at you like you just died and came back to life as a cow.

"I really don't think there's much to tell" Raven glared. Cyborg choked on his water, and turned to Robin for help. "I think what he means to say is.. Do you think it's really such a good idea for you two to have a relationship? I mean, from what we know from the past few years, you guys hated each other" Robin stammered. Starfire glared at Robin. "Well I think it is most wondrous you to are having the relationship!" she exclaimed. "when will you next be doing the activity of the dating?" Raven blushed. "I really don't think that's any of your business, Star" She croaked out. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my breakfast without being interrogated" she glared. Beast Boy squeezed her hand under the table. This action did not go unnoticed by Starfire who squealed and ran out of the room dragging Robin behind her, leaving Cyborg and the two lovebirds.

"Well. BB, hurt her and I'll hurt you. And no hanky panky with me in the room, understand?" Cyborg grinned, deciding to take up the role of the scary father. "Y-y-yes s-sir, I mean C-c-cy!" Beast Boy stammered. Cyborg gave an evil smirk and turned around and left.

So then it was just Beast Boy and Raven left in the room.

Raven turned to Beast Boy and pulled a sexy face. "So, BB, what do you want to do now?" she asked in a husky tone. "W-what?" he asked, confused. She gave him a funny look. "I didn't say anything" she replied, raisin an eyebrow. He then slapped himself on the back of the head. "Stupid mind.. Playing tricks on me.. Making me excited.." he muttered. Then he realized Raven was looking at him extremely weirdly. "Uhh.. I mean, do you uhh.. Want to go out tonight?" he asked her, hopefully. "Of course! I mean, sure" she replied, a little too eagerly. He grinned at her. "I'll pick you up from your door at 6:30" he confirmed, happily. This day was going better then he expected! And Raven seemed totally into him. But who could resist the Beast Man? He grinned to himself. Then, he felt a slap on the back of his head. Raven was standing there, looking unimpressed.

"Beast Boy, I'm an empath. But I have to agree. You are pretty irresistible." She smirked as she walked out, leaving behind her a shellshocked Beast Boy, who was quickly melting to the floor in a puddle of his recently overloaded brain.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Beast Boy thought. "How do I make this the most awesome first date ever?" he muttered. So he set off to find Cyborg. "I don't know Grass Stain, take her to a movie? I'm kind if busy right now!" Cy exclaimed, his head sticking out from under the T-Car, having upgraded the rocket boosters. "Go ask Star" he said, hurriedly. So BB went to look for Starfire, who was in her room reading Cosmo.<p>

"Hello Beast Boy! I am doing the reading of the Cosmo!" she exclaimed, happily. BB cringed. He knew what it was and what was in it, and let's just say he had seen too much. "Look at this interesting posi-" she began, before being cut off by Beast Boy. "Uhh, Star, I actually need you help on something really impor- can you please close the magazine?" he squeaked out. "Of course friend Beast Boy, but let me just finish this article, it is very interesting, its about 101 fantastic se-" and with that, Beast Boy ran out of the room, in search of Robin.

He found him on the roof, doing.. Pilates? "Uhh, Robin?" Beast Boy stammered. Robin whipped around and flashed him a grin. "Hey BB, what can I do for you?" he said. "Pilates? Really? Okay, sure. Robin, I need help! I need to plan the perfect date for Raven and I have no idea what to do. And I think it should be Disney related because she really li- I mean, Disney is so romantic, right?" he quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Relax, BB, I know she likes Disney, I've seen inside her mind, remember?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "She has always had a soft spot for Aladdin. She thought the whole 'date on a magic carpet' was really romantic. So you could have a picnic up here on the roof cause you cab see the whole city and the lights are so nice at night. And you can watch Aladdin on a laptop or something." Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks Rob! Oh, and your girlfriend is reading an very .. Interesting article in Cosmo. I think it would be a good idea to try some of the 'suggestions' out" Beast Boy winked. Robin's eyes bulged and he sprinted down the stairs to Starfire's room.

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting on her bed reading when a there was a knock on the door. "That's funny" she thought. "Its only 5 o clock." When she opened the door, there were some blue flowers and a note. <em>"Hey Rae! Just wanted to say hi, to dress nice for tonight, and that I'll be coming at 6:00 instead of 6:30. Sorry! Bye for now :)"<em> it read. She glared at it. Now she only had an hour to get ready. She walked out into the corridor and knocked on Starfire's door. She could hear giggling and some groans, so she left. "I guess I'll have to do this alone" she muttered.

After taking a nice long relaxing shower and washing her hair and shaving her legs, she had to pick out an outfit. She grabbed a light-ish (well as light as Raven goes) blue dress that ended at mid thigh and was kind of floaty. She left her hair and applied a little make up. She sprayed herself with perfume and looked for a pair of shoes. She found a nice pair of stilettos that were about 3 inches high. "Where on EARTH did I get these?" she pondered. "Starfire" Knowledge answered. She slipped them on and with a final glance at the clock, Raven was ready.

5:55.. 5:57.. 5:59.. 6:01..

**"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"** came the pounding on the door. As she took a deep breath, she opened it, and there was Beast Boy, looking very handsome in his suit.

"Oh good, you got my message" he grinned at her. He held out his arm and she took it, smiling. They walked throughout the tower and up the stairs to the roof, and she was surprised to see the roof was decorated. There was a giant rug on the floor, and a picnic basket filled with good looking food. There was also lots of candles stacked around the edge, and it a laptop open with lots of Disney movies around it. "So.. Do you like it?" Beast Boy stammered. "Of course I do, Bea-" she started, but was interrupted. "Call me Gar" he smiled at her. "Okay, Gar, I love it. Hang on.. Is this based on Aladdin?" she asked, curiously. "Uh, yeah" he replied, looking sheepish. "How did you..never mind" she finished. Raven sat down on the carpet, while Beast Boy laid out the food. "It's mostly fruit. But there are some ham sandwiches and some other things for you to enjoy, and some tea in that flask over there" he pointed. "Help yourself! Oh and here is some pizza bread Robin and Star made, and Cy made us an apple pie or something. So yeah. Dig in!" he grinned, as he turned on the laptop.

* * *

><p>As Aladdin began, Raven and Gar started to gravitate closer and closer together, until she was leaning into him. The food was pushed away as they grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around themselves as the movie progressed. When Aladdin and Jasmine finally went on the magic carpet ride, Raven was leaning on Beast Boy and his arms were around her. When the music came on though, suddenly, he started singing.<p>

_" I can show you the world_  
><em>Shining, shimmering, splendid<em>  
><em>Tell me, princess, now when did<em>  
><em>You last let your heart decide?"<em>

She raise an eyebrow as he carried on.

_"I can open your eyes_  
><em>Take you wonder by wonder<em>  
><em>Over, sideways and under<em>  
><em>On a magic carpet ride"<em>

She smiled as he sang to her. And when he got to the chorus, she began laughing.

_**"A whole new wooooooooorld**_  
><em><strong>A new fantastic point of vieeeeeeeew<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one to tell us no or where to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or say we're only dreaaaaaaming."<strong>_

She began gasping for air as she was laughing so hard. "Raven! I'm confessing my attraction for you and you laugh at me?" he exclaimed in mock horror. "You.. You sang.. Oh my goodness." she choked out. "oh Gar, that was embarrassing. Please, never do that again" she smiled, and then yawned. "Come here Rae" he grinned, wrapping his arms and the blanket around her. And as they lay together, listening to the movie and the voices, he heard her sing along to the ending lyrics, so very quietly.

_"A whole new world_  
><em>That's where we'll be<em>  
><em>A thrilling chase<em>  
><em>A wondrous place<em>  
><em>For you and me"<em>

And they fell asleep together on the top of the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! The end of chapter 3! Hope you guys liked that one! Thank you for reading and feel free to review if you want to! **

**Oh and i do apologize for spelling errors, i write it on my ipod and it doesnt get the spelling errors plus it auto corrects some things, so yeah.. **

**:D**


End file.
